Doctor Who?
by Joan1412
Summary: The Doctor's regenerating again. (Wrote this for kicks before the episodes with Peter Capaldi came out)


"Ah! Ahhh!" the Doctor cries out in pain as he slumps onto the floor and his hands and face begin to glow a dull yellow. Clara runs to his side breathlessly fearing the worst.

"No! Not now! No!" the Doctor yells frustrated.

"What is it? What's happening?" Clara questions offset by his steadily growing yellow glow.

"I'm dying!" the doctor shouts angrily.

"Dying? What do you mean dying?" Clara asks incredulously.

"I mean dying as in curtains closed the end! Well I suppose I could also say it's the beginning…" he trails off thoughtfully his face a steady gold color now.

"The beginning?" Clara inquires lost in their conversation.

"Yes. Did I ever tell you I regenerate when I die?" the Doctor questions through gasps for breath.

"What? No! Regenerate how?" Clara asks concerned and confused.

"Like this," the Doctor replies quickly as the gold radiating from his body grows and becomes a blinding white light. Clara looks away hiding her eyes from the white beams of light.

"Whew it's been a while since I've done that!" the Doctor calls relieved as he pulls his suit jacket tightly by the lapels straightening it. Clara on the other hand is not relieved. She simply stares at the Doctor open mouthed astonished.

"Clara? What is it? What's wrong?" the Doctor asks firmly searching her eyes for answers.

"You're a g-g-g…" Clara trails off incoherent for possibly the first time in her life.

"Oh! I love this game! I'm a… gorilla? Gorgeous? Well I already knew that although it's kind of you to say. Ga-nome? No wait that's a silent G. uhhh… I give up. What am I?" the Doctor asks with the finesse of a showman.

"A girl!" Clara shouts finally able to spit it out.

"Well that's terribly rude. I know I don't have the most masculine physique but I'm no push over!" the Doctor sniffs indignantly.

"No, look!" Clara points down at the Doctors body to get her point across. He follows her gaze only to be confronted with the reality of his situaton.

"Well hello there…" the Doctor calls softly as she puts her hands to her chest quizzically. "This is weird… I've never been a girl before…"

"Why do you look different?" Clara asks quickly amazed by the Doctors transformation.

"My body changes when I regenerate a sort of Russian roulette of possibilities. I was bound to be a girl eventually. I suppose now is better than later," the Doctor mumbles as she squeezes her breasts briefly. "Nn! I can see why women don't like that very much. It's a very unpleasant feeling. Oh!"

The Doctor grabs at her hair without warning trying to pull her bangs into her face so she can see them.

"Ha ha! Yes!" the Doctor exclaims excited and triumphant.

"What is it?" Clara questions after the Doctors brief display.

"I'm a ginger! It must be my birthday or something because I'm feeling lucky!" the Doctor shouts with glee.

"What's so important about being a ginger?" Clara inquires hoping for some concrete answer.

"I've always wanted to be one!" the Doctor chimes passionately.

"You got that all out of your system now?" Clara asks raising an eyebrow unimpressed by the simplicity of the Doctor's answer.

"No wait! One more! Kiss me I'm Irish! I've always wanted to say that! Ha ha! I crack myself up!" the Doctor carries on chuckling.

"Doctor!" Clara calls impatiently.

"Ok I'm done. Sheesh. Give a guy a break to savor the moment. Wait I'm not a guy anymore. Hmm… how's this going to work?" the Doctor mutters to himself in thought.

"Doctor!" Clara calls again more urgently this time.

"Hm?" the Doctor looks up at her questioningly.

"What's the plan?" Clara asks a serious tone to her voice.

"Well the plan is I can do whatever I want now, because none of my enemies will recognize me! I'm one lucky man! Girl…hmm…" the Doctor trails off resuming his previous train of thought before Clara interrupted him.

"And after that?" Clara questions concerned.

"There is no after that," the Doctor explains simply.

"What? What do you mean there is no after that?" Clara interrogates him further shocked by his lack of organization.

"Well if you insist the after that will be try not to get killed. I know I will I want to live life as a ginger to the fullest!" the Doctor exclaims giddily like a child.


End file.
